


We'll Meet Again

by RWilliams



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWilliams/pseuds/RWilliams
Summary: Ford has been transported to a jazz lounge without any form of defense. Suddenly, he is reunited with an old friend.





	We'll Meet Again

Ford couldn’t comprehend how he wound up here. He was currently sat at a barstool in what looked like a jazz club. Round tables covered in white square tablecloths arched around a small stage. Small candles with blue flames flickered on each table. There were wooden walls, covered in posters from different eras of music. On the stage was a single spotlight. The whole orchestra was in swing, playing fast music. There was only one problem with this scene. There was no one in the club with him. Instruments were playing on their own. His martini glass seemed to constantly refill itself.  


Having enough of this, Ford decided to get up and walk to the only exit. Of course, it’s locked. At this point he has an idea who is keeping him here. He reaches for his blaster in its hollister only to find it missing. He grit his teeth and decided to sit back down.  


If he wants to play a game, I might as well figure out what he wants.  


After he takes a seat, the music stops. Invisible patrons applaud the performance. The microphone levitates as if held by someone.  


“What a lovely audience! We hope you are all having a wonderful night. Our next piece is a cover of a more recent piece. This was actually a request of one of our longtime patrons, Bill Cipher. Without further ado, We’ll Meet Again.”  


A piano begins playing and a crooning woman’s voice sings the opening lines.  


We'll meet again  
Don't know where  
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again some sunny day  
Keep smiling through  
Just like you always do  
' Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away  


Ford tenses at the name and immediately looks around. Of course, there is still no one there. He sighs and stares down at his drink. He could never forget his time in alternate dimensions. He saw things no man should see. Here he was now, weaponless in yet another location he had been forced into.  


“Something the matter, Dadio?”  


For immediately snaps up to see Bill sitting beside him. Bill snaps and a martini glass flies over to him, settling down on the counter. He settles his cane beside the stool and lifts the martini glass, taking a small sip with his eye.  


“Cipher, what’s the meaning of this?!”  


Bill laughs loudly and roughes his hands through Ford’s hair. Ford beats back his hand and fixes his mess of curls.  


“Isn’t it obvious, Fordsy? I wanted to hang out with my old pal! C’mon, surely our fighting is in the past now.”  


Ford grit his teeth and said nothing. He was by no means letting himself relax around Bill.  


Bill’s eye scrunched into a smile. He extended an arm and wrapped it around Ford’s shoulder like a cane and then pulled him in, the barstool threatening to tip over.  


“You know, you really are a smart guy, IQ. In all my time of being a muse, I never met a fleshbag as smart as you.”  


Ford rolled his eyes. He knew Bill’s tactics at this point. Ford refused to be seduced by flattery. He wanted answers.  


“Spit it out, demon.”  


Bill turned red for a second, but then returned to yellow. He looked to the side for a second, then back to him.  


“You know, Sixer, I still wish you would join me.  


Ford must have looked expectant, because Bill decided to keep going.  


“I fought you through several dimensions, hopped through an uncountable number of dreams, placed money on your head, the whole shabang. You said and did some pretty mean things to me. Despite all of that, I hoped for a day I could have you back with me. Even if it was in that crummy lab with old Fiddlesticks. It kinda hurt, buddy, not going to lie. Thought we had something special. You seemed like the type to mean it when you said forever.”  


Ford narrowed his eyes, not buying it.  


“Ford, do you remember when we used to just talk. Talk for hours about anything and everything. Watch you fumble playing chess because you had too much pride to admit you had no clue how to play. I wanna do that again. Let’s have another heart-to-heart”  


Ford suddenly saw too bloody masses which he assumed was their hearts in front of them before they disappeared. He had to choke back the vomit in his throat.  


“That was a different time, Bill. If you’re trying to get something from me, you’ll have to do better than that.”  


Bill was quiet again.  


“You wanna know what I want so badly? Fine. I’ll tell you if you dance with me.”  


Ford calculated the risks. If he said yes, he could potentially learn something, but Bill could make him slip up. If he said no...There was no choice. He offered Bill his hand. Bill grinned and eagerly grabbed his arm, pulling him to the dance floor. There was a strange warmth in Bill’s expression, something Ford had never seen before. He hoped he would understand more soon enough.  


We'll meet again  
Don't know where  
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again some sunny day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> I just thought this would be fun to do. I would like to continue this, but let me know what you all think.


End file.
